Innocents of Prince Albert
Innocents of Prince Albert is the eighth episode of the rebel/joker war and is the sequel to lair of black. it begins aboard a rebel super tank which is arriving in Prince Albert for the attempt to liberate the city. Rebel commander ponds has a talk with troopers waxer and boil they decide that if they are going to take the city they are going to have to take the northern part of the city for a landing zone. But the black joker discovers this and green joker x-20 prepares 5 cannons to form a line of defence with captured civilians as living shields. Waxer and boil take ghost company their squad into the battle through vans and reveal that they need only guns and tazers only in the invasion. But the cannons manage to destroy a super tank resulting in ponds holding the fleet in position and leaving ghost company on their own to take the downtown part of the city. But they do manage to get inside after tazing the gunners guarding the city. Upon discovering his trops failure x-20 decides to send in probes to find them while waxer boil trooper Wooley and the rest of ghost company move into the city. Wooley discovers the hostages at the command base and begins planning an ambush. Apparently waxer and boil wander through the city and both plan to attack the line of defence to take out the cannons and thus allow ponds forces to move in. However a probe spots them and x-20 discovers this meeting as apparently he somehow knows waxer and boil hinting about a previous confrontation. X-20 then reveals a plan of his: that they will use a large amount of tigers to take out the rebels which he unleashes through his red joker sergeant. On there way to the rebel camp waxer and boil are ambushed by the tigers and they both escape through a tunnel before the tigers could get them. At the camp ghost company is attacked by the tigers but lure them into a passage and trap them in there. X-20 is informed of this attack and is impressed but knows that there forces are now thin and prepares for an attack. Waxer and boil then emerge from the tunnel system and arrive back on the streets just in time to prepare the ambush while ghost company arrives and creates a distraction waxer boil and wooley free the hostages. But a red joker reports this to x-20 who hops into a tank as he decides to deal with the rebels personally. The three take control of one of the cannons and use it to destroy the other cannons but a black From x-20s tank destroys there cannon and defeats the 3. X-20 then targets waxer and boil telling them that they have lost. But the hostages then overrun the tank and kill x-20. With the cannons destroyed and x-20 gone the remains of ponds fleet arrive and ponds comments on waxer and boils victory. But their new goel is to liberate the city hall which is much harder. Waxer and boil then join the rest of the army to free the city. To be continued... Category:Episodes